venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Caught
(I'm not responsible if this ruins your fanfiction's so if you don't want your fanfiction's to be ruined please leave now) ( well you've been warned!) "Please No! No!" She was dead before she hit the ground. "Oh, did I tell you to hard, don't worry! I'll be gentle next time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I howled in laughter as my last victim of the night was vanquished. "Heh..." I always hated this. The cleaning process was always a bore to me. Sure, I only had to get rid of anything that could give away my identity, but where's the fun in that? No killing, no blood, no fun. Unfortunately, that is what I had to do if I didn't want to get arrested. Just a normal ending to my routine, so no one would know who did this. Then, I get to tell more my secret. At first, I don't hear anything. I assume that it is only the the old wear house I'm in creaking and groaning. At the corner of my eye I see a light coming from the sky, illuminating the surrounding area. A Helicopter! Sirens gradually become loudly as the familiar red and blue lights of police vehicles starting to come closer. What!? They're not even supposed to be here yet! I run to the entrance that I came in, one of the old tunnels that run through all of the city. "This is Dawgson County Police Department! Come out with your hands up!" I'm almost out of time. I go into one of the back rooms and throw open a seller door. So the cops don't know I was here, I close them back up. Just me, and the pitch black darkness. I start my way down the maze of tunnels. I hear a crash behind me as I hear officers shouting orders and guns clicking. I head my way through the darkness sprinting as fast as I can. It's not like I'm afraid or anything, I just can't have anyone see me. The voices fade away as i head to what I thought was my escape. Bam! Face first into a wall of concrete. "Crud!" I curse to myself, " I went down the wrong tunnel!" My means of escape were to turn around and go back. I start to go back the way I came an uncanny feeling is forming at the bottom of my stomach as I go to the beginning of the tunnels. I felt the breeze of fresh air as a made it back, and none of the cops found the tunnels yet. Too soon. I hear the loud creak of the seller as flashlights from about two officers scout the area. I go around a corner just in time. One of them talks into their radio about their finding. I can finish these two off easily. As I reach for my knife, my vision starts to blacken. Ghost is starting to take back control again! This is not good! I decide to run for the fact that it's only a matter of time before Ghost has control again. I try to be sneaky about it and lead them to one of the false passage ways by throwing a pebble that was in one of my pockets. My vision starts to worsen as I realize I have to make a run for it. I manage to get by both of them before they realized I was even there. That didn't last long. " Freeze!" I start going down the maze of tunnels. The feeling starts to fade away. I could outrun them pretty easily. One of them grabs my wrist in hopes of slowly me down. I grab Knifey from my pocket with my free hand, turned and slash them. I run faster, my heart pounding! I round the corner with light shinning through the hole in the ground. I made it to my ticket out. The chase seemed to easy. Something wasn't right. Did they just quit? I get up as quickly as I can. There's no time to cover the hole. My vision is almost reduced to what I can see right in front of me. I have to use all my strength just to breathe. I fall to my knees. The fight of supremacy of control is starting to give me a headache. All of a sudden it just stops. I blink in surprise. Ghost never gave up that easily. I shake my head as realization strikes me. I need to get rid of the murder weapon. I look around for a safe spot for Knifey. The best spot was behind a trash can. I don't have time to clean off the blood. I'll have to sprint back home to clean it all off. I start racing down the abandoned sidewalk. My vision starts to blacken again. I'm so close to freedom. That's when it hit me. A shocking sensation sends me to ground. A shouting melody of voices surrounds me as a I try desperately to get up. No wonder the chase seemed to easy! They tracked me! It's to late now. I immediately get pushed back onto the ground, my left arm is yanked behind me held tightly behind my back. I attempted to protect my right arm from the same fate by hiding it beneath me. Hands finally clawed it out and shoved it behind my back as well. I could hear a click as the police tried to keep me still to handcuff me. I started to struggle to get myself free. I was NOT going down like this. Soon there was so much force holding me down I couldn't keep up with it. I went down limp as the authorities put the handcuffs on. One of the officers started to talk into the radio. The sirens started to come around again as a S.W.A.T. van pulls up around the corner. My vision starts to darken even more. In a desperate effort I struggle to break their grip. I'm met with a slug in the jaw. I start to black out, trying to find any means of escape, but what's the point. I've been caught. (Also, should I make a part two to this?)